scabattlerockfandomcom-20200213-history
Arts
This is the place for discussing current Arts & Sciences projects in the group. Got an ongoing project? List it! Need some help? List it! Idea for a class? List it! Heraldic banners * Everybody loves a nice heraldic display! I'd like to get some materials together and make some dyed silk banners. Actually, what I have in mind specifically is a heraldic standard. I've looked into this, but I haven't actually done it before, so I couldn't exactly teach a class, but if anyone else is interested, we could learn together! If we can find silk remnants of the right size and color, we could also make some of those long, narrow bicolors (like the blue and yellow ones that mark Swedish islands and the white and blue ones that mark Finnish islands in the Baltic Sea) in Canton colors to mark our encampment. If anybody is interested in participating, just add your signature (~~~~) below. Wilhelm Meis 12:17, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I am taking names for anyone who would be interested in taking a Bingata class in October. This class will cover how to make the brushes and how to use a range of natural materials and traditional techniques quite similar to those used in Medieval Europe for dying colorful designs into fabrics. Anyone interested in making heraldic banners should sign up for this class. Fees of $45 per adult will cover the costs of taking the class, including some start-up materials. Please sign up here with your signature (* ~~~~) below. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 07:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Period Clothing With all the time I have on my hands I would like to share a site I found. For those who are still looking for ideas for period clothing I have found an outstanding site filled with pictures of French, German, Italian, Spanish, Swedish, and Finish period clothing that ranges from the ancient times all the way through the late 19th century. The information comes from the book titled The History of Costume. Here is the Description: *''The History of Costume'' or Zur Geschichte der Kostüme was printed from 1861 to 1880 in Munich by the publishing firm of Braun and Schneider. It was originally published as individual plates in a German magazine titled Münchener Bilderbogen. Later, these plates were collected and bound into book form. The total publication consisted of 125 pages, with four pictures per pages, for a total of 500 costume designs. These plates consisted of historical dress from antiquity to the end of the 19th century. This book is an excellent source for students who are studying the history of fashion and for costume designers. One must be aware though, that these illustrations have a Victorian perspective to their designs. The last 35 pages consists of contemporary folk dress (c.1880) from most European, Asian, and African countries. These provides a source for researching plays which take place during the Victorian period, such as "The King and I" or "The Sea Gull". The original book was published in German, so at times, the English translation is confusing. This is especially noticeable in the contemporary folk dress plates where many of the countries mentioned now have different names or no longer exist. If you wish to obtain additional information on the original book,Dover Publications has an excellent reproduction of the printing entitled "Historic Costume in Pictures" by Braun and Schneider. ISBN 0-486-23150X The book can be found Here. 500 History correct Costume designs can be found on this website. I strongly suggest taking a look as you might find some really good ideas.--Stevenyuko 01:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Related links: *http://www.siue.edu/COSTUMES/ Chairs and thrones There have been some ideas mentioned about making period chairs, or even possibly a pair of baronial thrones if they are needed (if anyone at Barony can answer that question, please let us know). I have done some searching around on the internet, and here are some of the better sources I have found. My idea for travel-ready thrones was to do something similar to the Viking box chair, with a kind of Chinese chippendale lattice (such as that pictured at center here) cut into the side panels to lighten the chair, and the panels need not be very heavy, as they serve primarily to stiffen the chair, not to support the sitter's weight. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 07:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Related links: *Bog chairs *Coffer chair *Another coffer chair design *Viking box chair Bardic arts Please feel free to add any bardic projects you like to the following list. Bardic arts include music, song, prose and verse. We have discussed starting up a songbook and rehearsing these songs on saturdays and wednesday nights, so that they become well-known to us all. If I may make a few suggestions, I will post some links below. Feel free to add to the list. There are several sources online, including a few lists I will link here. Some of these include songs that are specific to Calontir (a kingdom known for singing in battle) but there are quite a few songs here that we could use. If you find a favorite among these, just speak up at a wednesday meeting and we'll go over it. If you have an off-line source, just print a few copies to distribute at the meeting. Wilhelm Meis (Quatsch!) 09:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Related links: *Cantaria list of songs documented prior to 1600 *Katriana's Calontir Songbook *Early Naval Ballads of England (Book - read online) Suggestions for the stronghold songbook: *A Grazing Mace - to the tune of "Amazing Grace" (of course) *Westron Wynde - there is a monophonic verse on YouTube *The Three Ravens, or perhaps one of these versions Stronghold songbook will add songs here as they are added to the songbook. Category:A&S Category:Officers